The Love Triangle
by mcflygurl
Summary: A girl comes to Spensers' from a public. She meets the son's of ipswitch, and catches the eye of all of them....well, 2 in particular...then a new guy gets crammed into the picture. CALEB,CHASE,REIDxOC
1. Character

Name: Audrey Peirs

Age: 17 (March 10)

Hair: Blonde, with natural highlights

Eyes: bright blue

Features: Tall and slender.

Height: 5'9 ft

Weight: 117

Personality: shy, but a smart-a$$ at times.


	2. Arrival

Chapter One:

August 25, 2007

The cab pulled up at the Dormitory buildings. "Mmhmm..just perfect, I get stuck at this damn castle-wannabe of a building".

I turned to the cab driver and gave him money for the ride, $15.00, and a ten buck tip. The driver just nodded, and popped the trunk open. I got out and went around to the back, grabbed my bags, and closed it back up. I waved to the driver to let him know I had everything. I stood there and watched the cab peel away. I stood there thinking about my life back in Alabama. I already missed my friends. I felt something icy cold touch my nose.

I looked up. _Raining...great_ I thought to myself. I picked up my bags, and walked across the road to the building. I stumbled up the old grey stone stairs, just as I made it to the top stair, I felt like someone was watching me. Chills ran down my spine.

I looked around, up at the building..nothing moved. I checked behind me..nothing '_weird.._ ' I thought to myself. I took one last glance of my surroundings. Then walked.

As I opened the door, I ran right into a someone. "Sorry" I said as I looked up, and came face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Its ok...You must be new here?" he asked. I nodded. "Caleb Danvers." he said, as he held out his hand. "Audrey..Audrey Peirs." I said, shaking his hand.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, reffering to my bags.

"Oh..umm...sure, if you don't mind." I replied.

Caleb picked up my bags. "Where to?"

"Umm..front office, I have to get a dorm." I said, as he leaded the way.

Once we ade it o the front office, the lady at the desk, gave me a room. I looked at the room key. Room 315. I told Caleb the number. "Oh cool, thats right down from Kate's dorm." he said, as we made it to the 3rd floor. As we walked down the hallway, Caleb told me that Kate was the girlfriend of his friend Pouge. I opened the door, and walked in. Caleb scooted in, and set my bags on the floor. "Thanks" I said to him. "Your welcome" he said as he backed out of the room.

"Oh-yeah," Caleb's head poked around the doorway, "If you need anything, heres my dorm and cell phone number." He said as he pulled out a pen, and paper. Afterwards, he waved by, and left. I closed the door, and turned around and looked at my new room. I large twin bed sat in the corner. I had gotten a one person dorm. _No Roomate..YES_. A homework desk sat in front of the window. I saw a small couch on the other side of the wall, some kind of a stand sat in front of it..._a T.V. stand to be exact. _I small microwave sat on a little countertop beside the couch. _POPCORN & A MOVIE__' I _thought, and smiled to myself.


	3. The Dells

(Audrey was invited to the dells by caleb.) (I forgot to add it to the last chapter)

Ch. 2

Well, here I was at this party, called 'The Dells'. I had gotten a text from Caleb, telling me I should swing by. And...still no sign of him.

"Why who might you be?" A voice asked as two hands were placed on my hips.

I turned around, to com face-to-face with a curly-haired guy. "Audrey." I said, as I pushed his hands off of my hips.

"Aaron..Aaron Abbot." he grinned, replacing his hands. I shoved them off, but then again, he replaced them, then again, he replaced them, on my lower back and pulled me close to him.

I shoved him away, but he just pulled me closer.

"Ooo.. Feisty.. I like em that way.. Hows about you & I get outta here, and have our own little party back at my dorm?" he smirked.

"Listen you stupid- ass prick, get your damn hands off of my waist before I break 'em in half" I replied as I tried to shoved away, but was unsuccessful.

Then he started dragging me into the woods, towards his car. "Let go of me!!" I screamed as I kicked him in his 'area'.

That made his death grip, drop...as he dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

I turned around, and ran back to the party. "Hey there sweet-thang." A voice said, as two hands were placed at my sides.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your damn hands off of my–" I stopped in mid-sentence to come face-to-face with an unfamiliar blonde, smirking.

"Uhhh...sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said, blushing.

"Yeah...same here,, I thought you were this girl who I slept with a few nights ago." he replied, dropping his hands.

"I'm Reid"

"Audrey" I replied.

Then he grinned.. "You know, you could take that other girls place tonight."

"I'd rather not, thanks." I replied, annoyed. "Why do all of the cute boys, have to be pricks." I mumbled walking away.

"What was that?" Blondie asked, as he snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"I said-"

"There you are, you stupid little bitch!" A familiar voice screamed, as I felt a sharp stinging on the side of my face.

"Who the Fu- Oh.." I frowned, "Have you come back for more, Aaron?...I do believe it is."

"No, I came to do this." he replied as he punched me in the face. I fell down. He started kicking me, in my side. He stopped, and I heard a "Umph" as I saw Reid top of Aaron beating the shit out of him.

"Holy Shit." I said, tying to get up..but not succeeding.

Several people ran over and were encouraging the fight to keep going, but then it all stopped as a figure emerged into the circle..._Caleb._

He started prying the two boys apart, with the help of two other guys. One long-haired guy, and a dark haired guy.

"You don't ever fvckin' touch her again."Reid screamed.

_**Wow, I've know the guy a whole 2 minutes, and he's protecting me like he's known me forever**_. I thought to myself.

"Oh My God. Audrey, are you ok?" Caleb's voice rang in my ears..

I glanced up, tiredly. "Uuhhmmm" I replied, as I passed out.


End file.
